Une nouvelle bataille décisive
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: Une toute nouvelle organisation capitaine/vice-capitaine... 3 mois après la dernière bataille...Mais pas le temps de se reposer ! De nouveaux évènement inquiétants font leurs apparitions... Ulquiorra? n'était-il pas sensé être mort? un bouleversement énorme en sera résultat. De nombreux oc on été créés. Romance suspens humour action rebondissement! couples, venez lire! FIC EN PAUSE
1. prologue

Salut à tous, ça va? ^-^ peut-être avez-vous lu ma précédente fanfiction (quand l'amour s'en mêle) dans ce cas je me présente: je m'appelle Cindy en irl... je n'ai que 16ans j'adore bleach. J'suis en TcapC et je ne trouve que moyennement de temps pour écrire :/ j'espère que les attentes ne seront pas trop longues entre les publications, et d'ailleurs, des reviews me feront surement accélérer x) J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic' il y a peu de temps, ceci n'est que le prologue. C'est un peu maladroit, oui surement... Même si je n'ai qu'à peine commencé à écrire le chapitre 1 je sais que ce sera plein d'intrigue et de suspens, il y aura évidemment de l'action et de la romance... en espérant quelques review pour m'encourager :( merci ! ^^

Bleach ne m'appartiens pas, malheureusement :'(

Bonne lecture à vous et a très vite! :D

_Cette fanfiction se déroule à peine 3 mois après la fin de__ la bataille finale__, il y a eu pas mal de changement et de roulement dans les cap__itaines et les vices-capitaines. De futurs et proches changements sont probables__... voici comment elle est organisée la soul society: la première est dissoute puisque le capitaine et vice capitaine sont morts, c'est donc Jushiro Ukitake qui se charge de faire passer les ordres à sa place tout en devant aussi assurer son travail dans sa propre division __(même si c'est Kyoraku normalement selon les scans)__. Deuxième division aucun changement. Troisième division capitaine : saphir Kazagawa (nouvelle), vice capitaine : Laëtitia Wakaba (nouvelle). Quatrième division aucun changement. Cinquième division capitaine : Momo Hinamori, vice capitaine: Caroline Kazagawa (nouvelle) (petite sœur du capitaine de la 3ème) sixième division: capitaine: Renji Abarai, vice capitaine : Emilie Aisawa (nouvelle). Septième et huitième aucun changement. Neuvième : capitaine: Ichigo Kurosaki, vice capitaine : Shuhei Hisagi. Aucun autre changement au sein des divisions. Rukia as toujours beaucoup de mal à réaliser que son cher Byakuya soit mort lors de la grande bataille précédente... Renji son meilleur ami fait de son mieux pour l'aider, tout comme Ichigo. _

Voilà bon pas mal de OC apparaissent mais ils joueront tous un rôle très important!

S'il y avait des couples particuliers que vous voudriez que je mette, c'est avec plaisir que je répondrai à vos attentes, excusez-moi mais je ne mettrai probablement pas ni de yaoi ni de yuri sauf si certains insistent ^^'

Allez à très vite tout le monde ! bisous! :D _petites review Please... TwT _


	2. excursion chez les humains

Chapitre 1: excursion chez les humains

_Cette fanfiction se déroule à peine 3 mois après la fin de la bataille finale, il y a eu pas mal de changement et de roulement dans les capitaines et les vices-capitaines. De futurs et proches changements sont probables... voici comment elle est organisée la soul society: la première est dissoute puisque le capitaine et vice capitaine sont morts, c'est donc Jushiro Ukitake qui se charge de faire passer les ordres à sa place tout en devant aussi assurer son travail dans sa propre division __(même si c'est Kyoraku normalement selon les scans)__. Deuxième division aucun changement. Troisième division capitaine : saphir Kazagawa (nouvelle), vice capitaine : Laëtitia Wakaba (nouvelle). Quatrième division aucun changement. Cinquième division capitaine : Momo Hinamori, vice capitaine: Caroline Kazagawa (nouvelle) (petite sœur du capitaine de la 3ème) sixième division: capitaine: Renji Abarai, vice capitaine : Emilie Aisawa (nouvelle). Septième et huitième aucun changement. Neuvième : capitaine: Ichigo Kurosaki, vice capitaine : Shuhei Hisagi. Aucun autre changement au sein des divisions. Rukia as toujours beaucoup de mal à réaliser que son cher Byakuya soit mort lors de la grande bataille précédente... Renji son meilleur ami fait de son mieux pour l'aider, tout comme Ichigo. _

_Une journée comme les autres, après une réunion qui proclame Ichigo capitaine..._

-attends-moi Rukia! S'exclama le roux

-que veux-tu 'capitaine' ? répondit la brunette

-hé mais que je sois capitaine ne change rien, je reste toujours l'humain que tu as sauvé des griffes d'un hollow autrefois.

- ouais je sais mais bon... et où est Renji?

- j'suis là! Dit le rouge a cheveux long

- ah qu'est-ce que c'est calme en ce moment.

-ouais Rukia. On devrait faire un petit tour dans le monde des humains un de ces jours nan?

- hé moi je n'y suis jamais allée ! Mais faut demander à Ukitake avant, puisque c'est lui qui décide tout maintenant à la place de Yamamoto. Cria une femme de grande taille aux cheveux très, très longs noir profond aux reflets bleus nuit et des yeux couleur ciel

- Kazagawa-taicho! ouais, on y va demain?

- on va dormir ou? S'exaspéra la petite fukutaicho

- hé Ichigo, ta famille ne se demande pas ou tu es passé depuis le temps? demanda la capitaine

- bah non, ils savent que je suis ici.

- alors va au moins leurs dire que tu es capitaine. Baka!

- on ira squatter chez Urahara je suppose... ils vont encore m'insulter de parasite T-T

- moi j'irai chez moi avec toi Renji, on laisse les filles ensembles ? x))

-bonne idée, mais franchement je préfèrerai aller chez Orihime

- bon bah on squattera chez elle entre femmes ;D je reviens je vais demander à Jushiro!

- la santé du capitaine Ukitake se dégrade de plus en plus, j'espère que ça ira. S'inquiéta Rukia

- t'inquiète pas, il as une vice capitaine en or pour l'aider ;) rassura Renji

- je ne suffis pas pour gérer tout ce qu'i faire

-mais si t'inquiète tu gère x)

- c'est bon! Vu que c'est plutôt calme en ce moment il veut bien _(et vu les évènements qui se passent la bas...) _dit saphir toute contente

_Une fois rendu dans le monde des humains... _

- je sens un reiatsu étrange... pas vous? Demanda le rouquin

- si, c'est bizarre il ne m'est pas inconnu. Remarqua Renji

-c'est près de chez Inoue, allons-y. proposa la petite brune

- on vient ici pour des vacances, et y as déjà un truc chelou. Pleurnicha Abarai taicho

- attention y as un menos! *le bat*

- oh! Bien joué taicho! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, un menos ici? S'interroge l'impatient nouveau capitaine.

- appelle moi Saphir dans le monde des humain, bordel c'est trop vous demander?!

_Tous se dirigèrent donc chez Orihime afin de voir quel est cet étrange reiatsu_

- bon, je sonne. Se précipita Rukia pressée de revoir son amie

- faudra qu'on aille chercher nos gigai après

- oh! salut vous tous! Ça faisait un bail! S'exclama une belle rousse à forte poitrine

- ouais! Content de te revoir, Inoue

- Kurosaki-Kun! Allé, entrez. Renji, Ichigo, vous êtes capitaines maintenant?! Vous avez les mêmes capes!

- oui ce sont des capitaines, mais cela ne s'appelle pas des capes mais plutôt des vestes ou haori. Dit un peu froidement saphir

- XD douée toi! Rigola Renji

- aaaaah oui c'est vrai xD! Se rappela Orihime

- au faite, elle ne s'est pas présentée mais c'est la capitaine de la 3ème division. Rappela Ichigo.

- ah oui que suis-je bête j'oublie toujours de me présenter, je suis Saphir Kazagawa, chef actuel du clan Kazagawa parmi les 4familles les plus nobles, tout comme Kurosaki-taicho te l'as dit tout à l'heure je suis également la capitaine de la 3ème division depuis 2mois, enchantée Orihime. Se présenta la tête en l'air jeune capitaine

- ça ne fait rien, enchantée aussi! Vous êtes donc une noble tout comme les Kuchiki?! WOUAAH! Et vous c'est des quelles division du coup?

-hé oui! Dit la femme concernée avec un léger sourire

- la 9ème, mon vice capitaine c'est Shuhei Hisagi. Dit Ichigo en souriant

- ah oui lui qui as le chiffre 69 de tatoué la XD. Eclata-t-elle de rire.

- ouais XD moi je suis le capitaine de la 6ème division mon vice capitaine c'est Emilie.

Et tu sais, même Hinamori est devenue capitaine ! Et son vice capitaine c'est... *coupé par saphir*

- ma petite sœur! Fit la belle capitaine

- ouais et elle s'appelle Caroline

- oh ok mais... ce n'était pas Byakuya le capitaine normalement? S'interrogea Orihime

_Rukia se lève brusquement avec les larmes aux yeux_

_-_ mon frère est mort, imbécile! *part en claquant la porte* s'énerva Rukia aussi prise d'un sanglot on contrôlé

- Rukia attend! Cria Renji en essayant de la rattraper

- oh... quelle abrutie je suis... je l'ignorai... fit la rousse toute désolée

- c'est bon t'inquiète pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir... c'est juste que c'est encore trop récent pour elle. Rassura le roux

- et que s'est-il passé?

- bah y as environ 3 mois, des ennemis capable de voler le bankai de tous ceux qui le possèdent et le montrent devant eux, on fait leurs apparition. Byakuya s'est battu contre l'un d'eux et y as perdu la vie, mais avant de rendre son tout dernier souffle il a eu le temps de me demander une dernière faveur: tout faire pour la protéger elle, Renji et la soul society car il n'y avait pas réussi. Expliqua-t-il

- la pauvre... ça doit être terrible pour elle... et... est-ce le seul à avoir péri ce jour-là?

- très dur... ah, non malheureusement, le capitaine commandant, son vice capitaine et Izuru Kira eux aussi ne sont plus. Fit tristement Ichigo

- oh... soka...

- mais normalement y avait pas eu Shinji, Love et rose en poste de capitaines? Se souvint Saphir

- ouais mais j'en sais rien du pourquoi et du comment de la raison qu'ils n'y soient plus, personne ne sent leur reiatsu donc peut-être il leur est arrivés quelque chose?

- j'sais pas non plus.

_Un peu plus loin..._

- allez t'inquiète Rukia elle n'as pas fait exprès... tenta le garçon aux cheveux rouges

- je sais... dit finalement Rukia. Elle retourna donc rejoindre tout le mode

-je m'excuse Rukia je suis désolée!

- tkt pas.

- alors Orihime, tu ne sens pas une énergie bizarre par ici? Demanda enfin Ichigo

- ah mais nan, c'est pas bizarre attendez deux minutes je reviens. Dit-elle avant de partir

_Tout le monde aborda un air interrogatif _

**Ding dong **

-ça sonne! Bon tant pis je vais ouvrir hein. Dit bêtement le rouquin

-Ichigo, baka la personne ne te verra pas! Rappela Rukia

- bah c'est pas grave on va dire que ça c'est ouvert tout seul XD

- mouais XD

_Ichigo ouvre la porte et aperçois une personne qu'il connait bien._

-TATSUKI! S'exclama Ichigo l'air super heureux de la revoir

- ah salut Ichigo, ça faisait un bail dit donc! Dit son amie d'enfance d'un ton joyeux

- oui c'est clair, heu Orihime est à l'étage. Poursuivi-t-il en la laissant entrer

- enfaite j'ai eu un pressentiment qui m'as conduit ici. Avoua Tatsuki

- c'est dingue ça, tu nous avais remarqué! S'étonna le rouge

- c'est bien pour ça qu'il faut masquer sa présence! Au faite, c'est qui ? demanda saphir

- c'est une amie d'enfance! On se connait depuis nos 4ans et on était au lycée ensemble

-yo Tatsuki! Fit Rukia

- Hey salut Tatsuki! Hé vous, c'est surement l'énergie à lui que vous avez sentie, venez donc voir!Cria Orihime par-dessus l'escalier

_Tous montèrent voir, ils virent quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient bien, tranquillement endormi. Un air ébahit se lisait sur les visages de Renji et Ichigo, Rukia en avait la bouche béate de surprise. Saphir et Tatsuki n'eurent aucunes réactions spéciales puisqu'elles ne le connaissaient pas_

- mais t'est complètement folle ou quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout la! Hurla son ami Ichigo

-après tout ce qu'il a fait! Continua Renji

-hé regarde il n'as plus son masque! Remarqua Ichigo

- WTF? Se demanda Rukia, visiblement complètement perdue

- alors là tu nous dois des explications, j'ai eu tellement de mal à le battre pour te libérer et toi tu l'invite chez toi?! Dit subitement Ichi

-mais qui-est-ce donc à la fin? Interrogea Saphir

-heu? Fit la pauvre Tatsuki carrément paumée

-il s'appelle Ulquiorra, c'était un espada sous les ordres d'Aizen, un individu dangereux! râla Ichigo

-mais non! Il est gentil! Rassura la petite rouquine

-quoi?! Gentil?! Il t'a enlevé et séquestrée je te rappelle! It Ichigo d'un ton plein de reproche

-je... je sais... balbutia Orihime

- comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit toujours en vie?! Questionna Renji

- kuso! J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir tué, enfin tu as bien vu comme moi, il est parti en poussière ...

- je n'y comprends rien... fini par dire Rukia

- c'est quoi ce bordel? Et après autant de temps il revient? Enfin je ne pige que dalle ! commença à s'énerver le taicho aux cheveux rouges

- bah enfaite il est apparu dans le monde des humains il y a quelques jours à peine, j'ai senti sa pression spirituelle que j'aie immédiatement reconnue, je me suis alors rendue sur les lieux, il n'as nulle part où aller et puis il n'est pas si mauvais que ça! Expliqua Orihime

- bon on fait quoi alors? Dit saphir l'air blasée

- pitié ne lui faites rien!

-aaaaah c'est quoi tout ce bruit? Fit l'espada aux yeux émeraude

-oh Ulqui! Dit joyeusement Orihime

- ah c'est 'Ulqui' que tu l'appelle? Mais t'est tarée toi! Lui reprocha méchamment Ichigo

- mmmh trop de lumière... bougonna Ulquiorra

-c'est moi ou il nous ignore? Commença à s'énerver Renji

- tu préfèrerais peut être qu'il nous attaque?! Fit Rukia d'un ton très ironique

- nan c'est sûr, même si' il n'aurait aucune chance contre aucun de nous. Répondit simplement le taicho

-bon et on fait quoi? S'impatienta Ichigo

- bah on le laisse tranquille. Proposa calmement la petite rousse

- hey t'as du saké Inoue? Demanda subitement Saphir

- vous n'allez pas vous mettre à boire en pleine journée, quand même? Et puis ce n'est pas le moment! Reprocha Rukia

- XD cela ne m'étonne pas de vous capitaine! L'alcool es encore meilleur en pleine journée, alors trinquons disons pour heuu... Le nouveau poste de capitaine d'Ichigo! Ironisa Renji

- ça alors, t'est devenu capitaine? En même temps vu ta puissance cela ne m'étonne pas, toi aussi Renji! S'exclama Tatsuki

-ouais. Répondit fièrement notre roux favori

- héhé! Dit Renji

-oui, je dois en avoir normalement ouais. Dit-elle en descendant en bas en compagnie de tout le monde afin de laisser Ulquiorra tranquille. Saké pour tout le monde? Poursuivit la jeune fille

- ouais, et après on va chez Ichigo pour voir sa famille! Fit Renji

- oh tiens en parlant de ça, ça me fait penser que Toshiro est venu une heure avant vous pour aller voir Karin *sert tout le monde* se souvint la rousse

- personne avec lui? Demanda curieusement Saphir

- non, Rangiku est restée à la soul society. Poursuivit Inoue l'air de rien

- soka! Répondit saphir en avalant cul sec sa coupe de saké

- ça fait un peu beaucoup de capitaines ici en une seule fois, nan? Commença à s'inquiéter Ichigo

-ça va, il reste quand même une excellente défense à soul society en cas de problème. Lu répondit Renji

- et cet Ulquiorra ici, cela ne doit pas être un hasard, il faut trouver la cause. En tout cas cela ne me plait pas du tout! Continua Ichigo

- enquêtons, tout ça m'inquiète, nous devrions prendre nos vices capitaines avec nous, cela serai une aide fort utile. Proposa Saphir

- je contacte Émilie tout de suite! S'exclama le capitaine de la division

- laisse Shuhei la bas par contre il est occupé. Demanda le 9ème taicho

- demande la permission à Momo de faire venir sa vice capitaine aussi. Recommanda la taicho

-ta petite sœur? Ok mais... s'inquiéta Renji

- elle est puissante, responsable et intelligente t'inquiète pas pour elle. Rassura Saphir

- elle s'est remise de ses blessures? S'inquiéta Ichigo

- hai c'est une coriace! Mais si jamais elle prend trop de risques elle sait très bien que je vais m'occuper de son cas. Rassura de nouveau la capitaine

_Rukia__ se plongea dans ses pensées_ ...

"Elle fait peur parfois! Mais pourtant son comportement responsable me fait penser à Byakuya..."

- bon je m'en charge. Dit enfin Renji

_En attendant, tout le monde discutai. Environs une heure plus tard, un senkaimon s'ouvre... _

-ah! Les voilà!

_Tous les vices capitaine se mirent à genoux devant les capitaines... _

- vous nous avez fait appeler, capitaine? Demanda une femme de grande taille, métisse avec de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux marron.

- oui, Wakaba fuku taicho. De drôles d'évènements se sont produit ces derniers temps, déjà un individu mort est réapparut après plusieurs années, mais il y a de drôles de présences, avez-vous remarqué? Questionna la capitaine

-affirmatif, 9 autres reiatsu étranges se font très discrets et sont difficilement remarquables, impossible de les localiser. Répondit une autre femme, cette fois de taille moyenne, cheveux châtains et yeux marron.

-oui Caro. Appela familièrement la capitaine

- capitaine, quand allons-nous tenter une approche? Cette fois c'est la fuku taicho de Renji qui répondit. Une fille brune avec des mèches plus claires aux yeux marron.

- hum... fit Renji comme réponse

- en tout cas tout cela m'intrigue fort! S'exclama Laetitia.

- et dire que je n'avais même pas remarqué... se lamenta Renji

- vous étiez tous accaparés par cet Ulquiorra c'est normal. Rassura Saphir avec un main rassurante posée sur son épaule.

- je suis nul en perception spirituelle moi. Lâcha Ichigo

- ça on le savait XD se moqua Rukia. Le plus étrange est ce profond sentiment de déjà vu... ces énergies non inconnues... continua-t-elle.

- ouais... dit Ichigo

- au faite, Ichigo c'est qui elles? Se demanda Orihime

-ouuuups j'ai encore oublié de faire les présentations ça me sort toujours de la tête! Dit saphir en se donnant une petite claque

- ben ce sont... commença Ichigo

- présentez-vous voyions les filles! Interrompit saphir

-caroline Kazagawa vice capitaine de la 5ème division sous les ordres de ma chère capitaine Hinamori Momo, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance

- Laetitia Wakaba vice capitaine de Saphir dans la 3ème division enchantée

- et moi c'est Emilie Aisawa vice capitaine dla 6ème sous les ordres de Renji Abarai ravie aussi

- Caroline est ma petite sœur, et d'ailleurs t'as intérêt de faire gaffe toi! Dit saphir d'un ton menaçant

- roh c'est bon j'suis en pleine forme mes blessures sont guéries! Dit Caroline d'un ton blasé

-quelles blessures? Demanda Tatsuki

- un combat qui a mal tourné... contre un hollow du rang vasto lorde. Résuma Caro

- comme quoi cela montre bien que tu manques d'entrainement! Reprocha sa grande sœur

- ne soit pas si dure avec elle, c'est vraiment pas aussi si simple que ça. Protégea Renji

-c'est un arrancar quoi enfin truc comme ça. Expliqua Rukia à Tatsuki

-ça suffit! Je reconnais que j'ai commis un acte d'imprudence je n'étais pas sur mes gardes je l'ai sous-estimé... dit la petite sœur de Saphir

-même Anna te dépasse ! Rigola saphir

- PARDON? Ça va pas bien toi, cette faiblarde?! Fit Caro visiblement vexée

- elle te provoque, ne réponds pas. Protégea encore une fois Renji

-humf.

- et allons-nous avoir des gigai ou alors rester comme ça? Et surtout, où allons-nous dormir? Se lamenta Laetitia

-et c'est qui Anna? Demanda Orihime

_Vent~!_

- les trois vices capitaines peuvent venir chez moi, enfin si vous voulez! Proposa très gentiment Tatsuki

- oui pourquoi pas ^^ fit Émilie

- bien sûr, cependant je pourrai voir l'individu qui se trouve chez toi Orihime? Supplia Laetitia

- je viendrai plus tard je commence l'enquête, si vous acceptez, bien sûr, capitaine Abarai? Dit Caro en fixant sa sœur

- vas-y, fait attention d'accord? Recommanda Renji

- oui capitaine, à plus tard tout le monde! Déclara-t-elle en partant en shumpo.

_A suivre... _

Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire ^^ en tout cas je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 2, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrait le publier c'est galère avec le lycée et tout... T-T désolée j'essaierai de faire vite :)

Gros bisous à vous! A très vite j'espère

Reviews? ;3


	3. interrogatoire

Chapitre 2: interrogatoire

- suivez-moi vice capitaine, il est en haut dans la chambre 2. Commença Orihime

- ouais! Suivit Laetitia

- pourquoi tenez-vous à le voir? Vous comptez le questionner? Dit-elle en montant les escaliers

'-Déjà pour commencer, arrête de me vouvoyer, ensuite, oui je vais le questionner, tu me laisseras donc seule avec lui.

- O-ok...

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre..._

- heuu Ulqui? Je te présente la vice capitaine de la 3ème division, Laetitia Wakaba. Elle voudrait te poser quelques question...

- roh, une shinigami? Bon ok... retire toi, femme! Grogna l'espada

- femme? Ce n'est pas très respectueux tu te crois supérieur ou quoi? S'étonna la vice capitaine de la 3ème division

- humf. Bon allez poses les tes questions, qu'on en finisse rapidement. Dit Ulquiorra d'un ton sec

- ooooh c'est bon la tu m'cause meilleur!

- ... Ulquiorra ne répondit pas et fait les gros yeux et affiche un air surpris

- aucun répondant... bon ok. Alors. Quand es-tu arrivé dans le monde des humains?

- ben j'sais pas trop, environ une semaine je crois. Je me suis retrouvé au bord de la rivière de karakura

- chose étrange, tu n'as plus de masque, pourquoi?

- comment le saurais-je

- ça m'aide pas ça! Bon. Comment as-tu échappé à la mort il y a quelques années?

- tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis bel et bien mort, mais... j'ai revit d'un coup y a quelques jours et j'ignore totalement le pourquoi du comment

- tu ne te souviens de rien de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer entre temps?

- non, c'est un total trou noir, je regrette.

- ah...

- mais franchement y as vraiment des trucs pas nets en ce moment

- comme? S'interrogea Laetitia

- des présences bizarres...

- oui... bon je pars moi hein désolée de t'avoir déranger. Ja nee! Dit-elle en partant

En tout cas c'est vraiment très étrange. Poursuivit-elle.

A suivre

**Désolée ce chapitre est très très court mais on remarque bien que même Ulquiorra commence a s'inquieter alors que ce n'est pas son genre... étrange hein alors que se passe-t-il bordel?! J'espere que vous aimez ce debut de fic :)**

**Un avis? Une suggestion? Laisser une petite review :)**

**Oh nan pas de yuri x)) putain pour une fois que je vais pas mettre de ichiruki dans une fic, quelqu'un me le demande... désoulée :p **

**Bisous a vous tous! **

**Rukiia**


End file.
